


Trick or Treat!

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Halloween, Ignis / Gladio / Iris / a few others are briefly mentioned throughout, Post-Injury Noctis, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: A young Noctis comes to Regis one day in the hopes of asking him to put on a costume and go trick or treating with him.





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to FFXV Amino's Spooktober 2018 Challenge! This is for the prompts: Vampire and Candy. 
> 
> Really this was just an excuse to write Regis fawning over his son. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors, I hope you enjoy!!

“Your son, Your Majesty.” 

Regis looked up from the documents he had been slowly losing focus in as time ticked on. It was one of those stuffy days where he knew the weather was better suited for a walk outside in the garden than cooped up in his offices with unending mountains of papers to look through and sign. So his son was the perfect and most welcomed break from the monotony of the paperwork before him. 

“Noctis, what might be the reason for this visit?” Regis asked as he reached for the boy shuffling his way towards and around the desk. He pulled his son onto his lap, smiling at his sullen face in the hopes he could see it brighten some. Since he recovered, Regis had hoped to see some of the spark return to his son’s eyes but as the months rolled by and his downcast expression became what Regis feared was a semi permanent feature, he simply took to making him as happy as he could while he still had the ability to. 

“Dad…” Noctis paused and Regis lightly pet his hair as he waited for him to continue. The sound of the door opening and Clarus slipping in caused Noctis to clam up and Regis had to gently poke at his ticklish spots to try and get him to loosen up a bit. His sweet giggles filled the space between him and Regis shared a smile with Clarus who knew of his worries for his son. 

“Can we dress up for Halloween?” Noctis finally looked to Regis, his cheeks pink from the giggles Regis had gotten out of him. Regis blinked slowly, not having expected such a request to have come from him. Typically he only asked for their dinner menu to be altered or for some book for Ignis to read to him but never anything so out of the ordinary. Regis then saw that Noctis’ laughter was not the only one in the room then, though Regis had to note that Clarus was being as discreet as he could in his position by the door. 

“I--” Regis started, unsure how to address this. While he would adore to dress up with his son, he knew there would be rumblings within the Citadel about him dressing up. There were certain frivolities that were not afforded to Kings, and he knew those who were looking for any chance to ridicule him would leap on this. Regis glanced to Clarus for some of the guidance he often relied on from his Shield and saw him pointedly look to Noctis. Regis followed his look to see his son looking at him expectantly, the hint of a frown tugging down his lips as though he anticipated a refusal. 

’Now that just won’t do.’ Regis thought as he let out a small laugh, half sigh. Regis knew that at times he had not been the best at juggling his duties to his kingdom and to his son whose future-- Thinking about the murky future, Regis’ hesitations fell away as he looked down to his son with a warm smile. 

“Very well, my son, what do you have in mind?” Just seeing Noctis brighten before he launched into the story Ignis had told him the night before that inspired this idea was more than enough for Regis to go through with having the costumes prepared for the day. 

* * *

Regis was still far too cautious after Noctis’ injury to have him trick or treat within the city. Luckily Noctis didn’t seem to mind, if anything he simply seemed excited just to dress up with Regis and go room to room in the Citadel while everyone from file organizers, advisors, Glaives, to even Regis’ close personal staff handed out candy to the young prince. If he was being honest, Regis was surprised they were able to get this to happen so quickly but it seemed like many people were happy for the reprieve this gave them from the usual state of affairs. Rather, what surprised Regis the most was how many people came together to help him.

When Regis had sent out the notice asking for volunteers to hand out candy or even dress up should they wish, he had attempted to make clear that it was not a demand of a King, but rather a request to make the young prince’s day. Regis recognized that this was certainly not a matter of the state, and could be seen as rather selfish on his part, but he hoped that others would simply see it for what it was; a father doing his best for his son. 

Still, he saw that some stern faced officials take part to curry his favor, some even taking the extra mile to slap together a costume which Regis appreciated for Noctis’ sake but to see a scowling older man dressed like a moogle had Regis’ lips twitching beneath his beard. That alongside the retinue they had trailing behind them, the sound of the candy rustling around in Noctis’ oversized bag, and the exclamation and ooo’s over Noctis’ costume had Regis struggling to keep his kingly composure throughout the process of going door to door. 

“Be careful with those,” a Glaive said jokingly to Noctis, who was busy baring his false fangs to each and every person who offered him candy,  when they reached the door he was standing by in. Regis nodded to him, watching as the braids in his hair swung forward over his shoulders as he bowed his head to him. It was the people who took time to interact with Noctis that Regis was taking note of, partially because he hoped they would participate in something like this again. 

“Dad, you gotta pretend to suck their blood! Right Ignis?” Regis looked from the Glaive to his son, who was tugging on the cape with his free hand he had insisted Regis wore because all the cool vampires had capes, to his son’s young advisor who was struggling to speak around the false teeth he had in his mouth from the matching costume that Noctis had also insisted upon him. Regis stepped from the doorway that the Glaive stood to attention in, Ulric if Regis recalled the name correctly, who was doing his best to not break out into a grin at Noctis’ request. 

Regis didn’t respond just yet as he looked around at those waiting to give Noctis candy, and then to his eager son before let out a quiet sigh. He looked back to meet eyes with Clarus, who had so graciously dressed up himself and his own children for this parade, to beckon him over. 

After clearing his throat, Regis made a vague motion that he was glad Clarus seemed to understood from the way he rolled his shoulders and glanced around his king to the young prince waiting with an eager expression at the thought of seeing his father do something so silly behind him. 

“I va-- no, rather prepare for-- hm--” Regis glanced to Noctis as he faltered, who was looking at him with bright eyes and then to Ignis who was making a motion to his own neck as if to guide Regis on what to do. That in itself made the King color before he turned to face his Shield with a resolve. It was poorly acted out, and could hardly be called anything close to Regis sucking the life out of Clarus, but it was enough for those around them who were watching in delight to such a display. 

“You’re like a real vampire!” Noctis had explained before he slipped his free hand into Regis’, his giggles causing a chain reaction in those around him. Regis felt himself smiling widely, and that was matched in Ignis (it seems the teeth had mysteriously disappeared when Noctis’ attention was elsewhere), as well in the youngest Amicitia who was giggling in her brother’s arms after seeing her father fall down dramatically. 

“I learned from the best,” Regis said as he squeezed his son’s hand, the two of them sharing a smile before the allure of all the sweets still waiting for him drew Noctis’ attention back and they continued down the hall with all those trailing behind them to bathe in the glow of the young boy’s happiness. 

Some would later comment on the foolishness of the King, but anyone that had been in the Citadel long enough would simply be glad to have seen Noctis smiling and laughing again after fearing he may not again. Others will also make sure to point out how light and happy the King himself looked and that was something all in Insomnia would benefit from. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
